The Pros and Cons of Breathing
by xxBabyGirlxx
Summary: Kaylee Danvers returns home after spending a year away. No one knows why she came she back, not even her older brother, Caleb, nor why she left in the first place. ReidOC, rated M just in case.


Hey, this isn't my first story, but i deleted my first story and i only wrote one chapter so i consider this my first fanfic. although it is my 1st covenant ff. so please give me some feedback and yea. i don't own anything except the plotline and kaylee and travis, although my friend-Tory picked out his name.

* * *

"Hello, Danvers's Residence." a male voice boomed through the pay phone. As soon as she heard that voice she clutched the phone harder. _'Shit, I'm not ready to talk to him yet. Fuck why did he, of all people have to pick up the phone. I can't talk to my brother yet.' _

"Caleb? I need to talk to dad, can you put him on the phone?" she said all of this very slow, to keep from cracking her voice. "Kaylee!?" he sounded shocked, but then again you would too if you were in he's situation. "Yea, Caleb, look, I would really love to chit-chat, but I really need to talk to dad, can you get him? Please." she sounded desperate, and a little annoyed that Caleb wasn't cooperating with her.

"Kat, what's wrong? What happened? Dad isn't…" he stopped _'Shit this can not be happening, right when I need him the most.' _"…available. But I can help. What's wrong?" Kaylee leaned against the window in the phone booth, tears filling up her eyes.

"Never mind then. I gotta go Caleb." The tears started to fall from her tear ducts to her cheeks. _'Great, now I'm crying in a fucking phone booth.'_ Just as she was about to hang up, Caleb's voice stopped her.

"Kaylee, you haven't had contact with us for a little over a year now, well expect when I came to visit you, but that only for a day. You call, crying to me, begging me to put dad on the phone, but you won't take my help. What the fuck is wrong Kay. Why the hell are you calling?" he was pissed off, someone was hurting his baby sister, he could tell that much and he was willing to rip off whomever's head it was.

"I fucking told why I'm calling, I want-no **need** dad. God I need him so bad. Caleb, please, I'm begging you, just put him on the phone." The tears were streaming down her face, she couldn't control them anymore. She was gripping the phone holder like it was her life line- which, in a way, it was. This was her only way out of this hell, her last chance. "Please Caleb, please." she added so softly, it was almost a whisper.

"Listen Kat…" she stopped listening to him as soon as she saw the headlights lighting up the midnight sky from the top of the hill. Her heart stopped as soon as she saw the midnight blue Mercury Mountaineer behind the headlights. _'Fuck!' _She wiped the tears and snot from her face, stood up straight, and put on a face that would make you think she was the proudest person in the world, and nothing was wrong with her.

"Caleb sounds great. Look I have to go; I'll cal you again, as soon as I can. Bye."

"Wait, Kat-" she hung up before he could get another word out.

The blue SUV pulled up right next to her. The driver rolled down his window and stuck his head out of it. He was cute, brown cropped hair, round face, and beautiful green that you could get yourself lost staring at them. He had nice arms too, not to big, but very fit, and the shirt he wore showed them off very nicely. All-in-all, he was hot.

"Hey babe, why'd you take off on me? I've been looking for you ever since." his eyes sparkled with some hidden gleam. Kaylee didn't move closer to the car, nor did she move farther away from it. "Yea, well, I needed to make a phone call." He reached over to the passenger sit and grabbed something silver. "You're phone is right here, and I also have my phone with me." she was hoping he didn't say that. He opened the car door ad started to step out, this time Kaylee did take a step back. "Come on Kay, think harder next time. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" he stepped closer, and the reason for the sparkle in his eye became known.

"You go to the bathroom, leave your purse and all, and don't come back for twenty minutes. You think I'm supposed to think that you just had to take a dump, no. You fucking bitch, I'm not as stupid as your brother, no, and I'm sure as hell not as stupid as your father." Kaylee stayed frozen and looked as if his words meant nothing to her, but he knew they cut deep. Her father wasn't stupid, not at all, nor was Caleb, but she knew what he meant by that and it hurt, real bad. He took another step closer, he could reach out and grab if he wanted to, and that's just what he did. He grabbed her by her upper arm, and roughly pulled her towards him, he pulled her so hard that it could leave a bruise. "Travis, please, don't" her voice was almost a whisper, but she knew he heard her, even though he pretended not to. He pulled her even closer so that they were nose to nose, or, since he was a head taller than she was chin-to-forehead.

"If you ever pull that little stunt again, you'll get way worse than what your gonna get tonight. Understand me!?!" he spoke through gritted teeth. Travis didn't wait for a reply; he leaned down and forced his lips upon hers. When she refused to kiss back, he roughly opened her mouth with his tongue and forced it down her throat. She bit down on his tongue, hard enough that she drew blood. He pulled away.

"Fucking bitch" _Whack! _Her hand went up to her now red cheek that hurt. He back-handed her again, only on the other cheek this time. He picked her up and walked over to the passenger side, threw open the door and threw her into the car.

* * *

Please review, tell me what you think, if my grammer sucks or anything so i can make this better. even tell me if you hate, just some fee back so i know what to do for the next chapter. but please please please review, i'll give you a cookie, well not really but yea know... Thanks for reading by the way


End file.
